Voca High!
by Moba
Summary: Voca High is a high school that has the best talented singers in Japan. Kiri Wakana though can't sing but he can write his own songs. Will he graduate Voca High or be sent somewhere else? K-Plus for some violence (Not a lot)
1. New Life

**To those who read my story, "Another Mystery Man", hi again. To those who do not know me, hi there. I am continuing another story but my mind is going crazy with these stories and for some reason, I want to make another one. Yes I am a big fan of vocaloids especially with Deco*27 and some others as well. Please enjoy this story and thank you for your time.**

A boy exits a airport and enters Tokyo, Japan. The city where lights are brighter than New York, otakus are here and there, anime shops selling figurines and posters and the busy streets letting no cars pass by. A boy who's father died and thought was left alone in this world, he was told about his long lost mother living in Japan. For seventeen years, he did not know for a fact that he had a mother all along. He always thought he was one of those kids with a dad and no mom. So he decided to say his goodbyes and left for Japan.

A boy who never knew his life would change, that boy is Kiri Wakana.

As soon as he exited through the doors, he was immediately called up by a person. He looked more of a secret agent than a designated driver.

"Are you Kiri Wakana?"

"Yes and you were sent by?"

"Your mother."

"Ah. Of course."

He felt like a stranger but at least he spoke English. Hopefully a lot that is. They drove for hours and asked him if he wanted to stop by for some shops nearby. He shook his head and continued on to the streets of Japan. Kiri soon saw to be his new school, Voca High. The school there was fine. There was two pools, a two-story library, big campus and three three-story buildings.

When he passed by the school, he saw someone. A girl who's long hair was bright blue and had headphones on. He wondered if that hair is dyed or naturally born. It felt like hours for him but soon came upon a mansion who had a beautiful garden and was near the beach. He felt that the years here will be great... hopefully.

As he exits the car, he was greeted by a woman who somehow knew his name which meant one thing: it was his mother.

"Kiri Wakana!"

His mother hugs him and he hugs back but tighter as he never knew his mother. They both let out tears and went inside to the mansion. His mother looked young but was around her late 40's.

They talked about things that were never answered: how they first met when they were young and how they were during the years but he could not ask why did they leave each other for he did not want to bring up the past but he wanted to know so he had to ask.

"It is good to see my son all grown up. I am sorry for leaving you along with your father. The company here in Japan was ran by my father. We both could not go to back to our home country because your grandfather hated your father. He was a poor man and he wanted to prove him wrong and so we ran away long ago when I had you in my womb."

Kiri listened carefully because he wanted the truth but he was tired of the plane ride and his mother noticed it. After the talk, she showed him his new bedroom, empty but soon to be filled with the things here in Japan. His mother explained that he start's school tomorrow at Voca High for it is the best school in Japan. She left the room, leaving him to sleep peacefully in a comfy bed.

Morning rises and the alarm rings. He wakes up to find breakfast near him. To the left was pancakes, milk, bacon, and eggs and to the right was tuna sushi and wasabi. He quickly ate his breakfast for he wasn't told what time the school will start. His uniform was waiting for him near his bed and the coloring matched perfectly to what he expected. He rushes outside to see his driver at the curb, waiting to escort him to school.

He arrived at school. It was much bigger than he thought it would be from his point of view from yesterday. Just as he was about to go through the school gates, he heard someone yell behind him.

"Watch out!"

Right after he knew it, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. A crash was heard and a something heavy fell on him.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes to see a girl but it wasn't any girl, it was the same girl who he saw yesterday; long bright blue hair with headphones. She noticed that he was on top of him and she quickly got off him with a bright red face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you come at me with the bike. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Kiri Wakana and you are?

"Hatsune Miku. Are you new here perhaps? I never seen you before."

"Ah yes. I came from the U.S."

"Oh wow! I've never met someone like you! Do you speak Japanese perhaps?"

"Ummm not much. My mother left for Japan when I was little so I stayed in America with my father."

"So that's why you came here yes?"

"Apparently so."

The bell rang and class was about to start. The gates were closing slowly for other students but there was another gate for late student that required an ID.

"Ah you don't know what class you have yet do you?"

_Crap. I completely forgot my schedule back at home._

"Don't worry! I'll help you! Office is that-a-way!"

"But won't you be late?"

"Oh don't worry, my teacher knows me well. She and I are related to each other."

It was a bright day and the sun shined on her face. He looked at the right moment to see her face and smile.

_She is cute. Wonder if I'll have classes with her._

**Well, here ends chapter 1 of Voca High! This story will not have vocaloids like we do in real life but they will sing(I can't copy lyrics but I can make my own). Any questions asked and I will reply them at a moment's notice. If you're interested in reading my previous work "Another Mystery Man", then go ahead. It may sound though handling two stories but it is quite fun doing so. Thank you for reading and stay tuned!**


	2. The First Project

**Well this story hasn't been updated for a while so I'm going to take a break from my other story and continue on this week. Enjoy!**

The school's office managed to get his schedule and both of them almost have the same classes but somehow, he was placed in the musical class.

He questioned to how he was placed in that class even though he didn't sign up for it.

"It is required to graduate from this high school. If not taken during one of your three years, you must take it during university for two years." The principal was not messing with Kiri.

They thank the principal for their time and left the administration office, only to hear the ringing of the second bell.

"Are you sure we won't be late? I hate bad first impressions."

"Yes and like I said, she and I are related."

"And how related?"

"We're sisters... somehow. She's married so she doesn't live with me anymore."

"Somehow?"

"You'll see. Ah here it is. Room C39."

They entered only to meet some freshmen who were placed in the same situation as he was. A teacher in pink hair greeted them. She had an unusual hair, just like Miku's.

"Miku-chan, you know I just can't mark you here when your late, its high school. Besides you're not old enough for a boyfriend yet."

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" She stuttered.

"Then why did you stutter? It sounds like he is."

The class overheard them and laughed.

"Luka-chan! I'm just... helping. Yea, helping him! He came from the U.S.!"

The classed was in awe for someone to be from the U.S. to come in one of Japan's top three school.

"So why did you come here...?"

"Kiri. Kiri Wakana."

The students whispered, "A U.S. person with a Japanese name? He's Japanese? No way, that's not his real name."

"Now now students, he hasn't finished his question yet. My name is Luka and it's fine if you don't say sensei after it. So why did you come here Kiri-kun?"

"I came here to stay with my mom. My father died in America. She is the CEO of Luminas if all of you know about her."

The students again whispered. "No way, the company of virtual reality Vir-Real? That's impossible. There would have been big news already. He can't be the son of the CEO is he?"

"Now class, respect please. There are two empty seats over there in the middle by the windows."

_It had to be summer in Tokyo._

"It may be hot over there but the blinds will keep the heat out and the AC in here is always on. Oh, its turned off." Luka went over to the AC and turned it on. The breeze felt cold to where the heat disappears from the room as it ran away from the freezing wind.

"That's better. Now class is about to start. I suggest you two to sit down."

The two sat down near the window. Kiri, near the window while Miku was to his right.

"Now then, since this is the first day here, the school festival is coming up on Friday. For today and the next three days, I expect a song from all of you since this will be your first project."

The classed moaned as music class is not easy from the start from what they heard of the juniors.

"The music department expects at least three music sheets on Friday. You can finish and turn it in early if you choose to do so. Any late work will be marked late and be 75% only. You may choose a partner or work alone. The both of you can sing or one can write the music and the other can sing. If you have any problems with your partner then well, it is not my concern."

_Oh crap... I can't sing and I don't want to be embarrassed either. Hopefully, I can work alone and turn this in late._

"Oh! Kiri-kun, want to be my partner?!"

_I should learn how to shut up sometimes._

"Um well..." Kiri tried hard to think of an answer but Luka interrupted the class.

"So class, for warm-ups, we will start singing this piece of sheet. It is long but not hard so keep up with the class."

The class was filled with voices from altos to sopranos. What he heard near him was a beautiful voice sung by Miku. He couldn't sing so he mouthed the words instead. He can read Japanese but doesn't know the words.

After the long warm-ups, the project info was passed around and the class bell rang for the next lesson.

Kiri tried to quickly leave the classroom to avoid answering Miku's question but was called up by Luka. Miku was there as well, waiting for him.

"So why didn't you sing?"

"What do you mean? I did sing." He lied.

"I can hear every voice in this classroom you know? People who mouth the words are caught easily."

She sighed and sat down on her chair.

"So tell me the truth and you can go without any troubles from me."

"I..."

He looked at Miku as she was, too, eager to find the answer.

"I... can't sing. There, I can't and damn well sing. Happy?"

"Well, ok then. That wasn't hard now was it?"

She thought for a solution to his problem and came up with one idea that he wasn't going to be satisfied about.

"Miku-chan."

"Y-yes?"

"You are working alone, right?"

"I was about to ask Kiri-kun to be partners."

"Then it's settled."

Kiri was surprised and tried to reason back.

"What? But I can't sing!"

"And I did say one can write the music. You can write in modern Japanese right?"

He replied in an annoying way, "Yes..."

"Then it's final. Miku-chan and Kiri-kun, you two will work together and I better not hear anything bad from Miku-chan and its that kind of 'bad'."

He processed that last word and stuttered, "I-I'm not a pervert!"

She chuckled. "Then why the stutter?"

"Because... um... that's... I just stuttered ok?!"

"Sure, sure. Well, I better see the music early or on Friday."

After o soji, Miku was waiting for Kiri at the school gates with her bike.

"Kiri-kun!"

_This girl..._

He saw the same driver that dropped him off and told him that he was walking home. He knew that was going to happen and dropped off some bags of his clothes and his wallet.

"Your mother knew about the project first-hand and gave you these to sleep over at your friends place."

"I see. Thank you and tell my mother the same."

He nodded, bowed down, and went back home.

He walked with her to her house through the city. It was still daytime and the sun hasn't gone down. It was still daytime.

"So what song are you going write?"

"Depends on you. I'm not sure what type of music you listen to."

"Any music as long as it's appropriate."

They walked to a café, then to an arcade and to her house afterwards.

"So why can't you sing?" She asked him.

"I... just can't. I was made fun off back in America because I couldn't sing at all so I gave up on music."

He looked up to the sky and sighed heavily.

"And here I am. In a school that has a music requirement to graduate."

She gasped at his words and stopped in front of him.

"It's ok if you can't sing! Not everyone has the talent to do so!"

Surprised, he looked into her blue eyes and replied, "I guess so. Sorry that I got you mad. I was just thinking about the past."

They reached to Miku's house but heard some noises coming from inside. As soon as she unlocked the door and opened it, she was hugged by two blond haired people.

"Onee-san!"

"Eh?! When did you two get here?"

"Okaa-san dropped us here!"

"She wanted you to read this note!"

Miku read the note which came from Luka.

"Ehhhh! You two are going to my high school?!"

"Yay! We're going to school with Onee-san!"

"She has to pay me back for this. Oh Kiri-kun, these are my niece and nephew. Rin-chan and Len-kun. They may look childish but they are smart."

"Hey onee-san? Is he your boyfriend?"

"N-no! We're working on the music project! If we... were..."

Even though she tried hard not to think about that life, she just couldn't. Her curiousty went too far.

"Heehee. So you do have a boyfriend."

She bumped their heads with her fist and told them again that he wasn't his boyfriend.

"Sorry for that. So up there to your left, second door is where you're sleeping.

Rin jumped up and answered, "On Onee-san's bed!"

"No! Don't make me kick you two outside to sleep in a tent."

Kiri, who doesn't know what to say about the situation, thought it would be best to sleep in the living room but soon remember that he had to sleep in a room.

After the bath, Miku was readying his bed on the ground since they have to wake up early.

"They make fun of you. Are you used to that?"

"You don't know how much I had to suffer through their laughs and jokes but it would be lonely here without them."

"You mean you want to be alone with Kiri-kun!"

"I said shut up! Jeez, those two..."

"Haha, it must be fun having siblings."

"Tell me about it."

The grandfather clock in her room struck twelve. It was time to sleep.

"Ah! It's nighttime."

As they were readying to sleep, she asked one final question before they do.

"Hey Kiri-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How is it like?"

"Living in America?"

"No... living without a... never mind. Good night."

She turned off the lights and the both went to sleep.

Somewhere around two AM, Kiri heard Miku sleep talking but not in a good way.

"Papa... papa... don't... go...!"

She started to kick her sheet and cry. Len and Rin woke up and rushed into the room to comfort her. After some time, she calmed down and slept peacefully again. The three went downstairs to the kitchen to find something to drink after that event.

"Um, sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Onee-san... has nightmares sometimes."

"She didn't know her father when she was little from what she told us. Her mother died of giving birth. Now and then, she gets nightmares sometime. It's not everyday but please e whenever you can, comfort her."

"And its best for tonight to sleep on her bed too."

"Hm, I guess it would- Wait why am I doing that!?"

"Shhh!"

"It's to keep her calm. We had to do that too whenever we came."

He sighed and agreed to sleep on the bed tonight.

They went to bed again and hopefully with no nightmares occurring.

_Nightmares... will I... no can't be. Hopefully not but this feels weird._

He tried to be far from her body to avoid contact.

_What they say better be right but I guess its for the best of her._

He took his blanket and slept on her bed. She turned by the shaking but still was asleep. He was facing her face and a tear was on her cheek.

_She must had it worse than me. Guess this is really the best for her._

He wiped the tear off with his open hand and soon dozed off.

**Well, don't spam the reviews of saying "He doesn't say that to her!" or "She doesn't say that to him!" Just say what I did wrong because I am using a site to help me with the -chan and -kun and I am trying my best to look at it. Thank you for reading though. I will continue it this week and the next week as well. Hopefully, I can get to a chapter to where I can continue my other story.**


	3. Kendo Expert

**Sorry for the delay there, homework is catching up to my story time and it's hard to complete them but here I go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun rises and an alarm rings loudly in the room only waking Miku up and finding someone sleeping next to her. She screams, kicks him off, and blushes bright red.<p>

He woke up to the impact of the ground. He tried to process what was happening and remembered last night when he slept next to her.

"I-I-I..."

"Wait! I can explain!"

She reaches under the window frame and grabs a leek(?).

"Idiot!"

A whack was heard, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

Rin and Len, trying not hard to laugh about the event, made breakfast for them as well as themselves. Orange juice, Banana pancake, Leek-flavored cereal (popular in Japan) and sausage and egg on a biscuit.

"At least sleep ON the ground next time!"

"But they wante-"

"No buts! Not for any reason at all!"

The two couldn't hold it anymore and laughed out loud.

She still had her leek behind her and smacked the two on the head.

"And you two! Asking him to do something that is totally... totally..."

Rin finished her last word. "Couple-like?"

"Oh! Onee-san likes him! Don't worry Kiri-kun. She's a good sister to us and she'll be a great wife considering how well she cooks!" Rin informed.

"Somebody wants burnt banana and orange cake for desserts." said Miku in an evil voice.

"Sorry onee-san..." they both said sarcastically.

"Now both of you finish your breakfast, its almost time for school and don't the both of you dare be late."

She stomped her way upstairs to change into her school outfit.

"Kiri-kun? Thank you for sleeping with her. Even though it was for a good laugh, it's good to see her usual self." Lin said gratefully. The both of them bowed to him in thanks. He did the same.

"Hurry up and change or no desserts for tonight!"

"Yes!"

They hurried upstairs to change but laughter was heard along with Miku's leek smacking their heads.

_Seriously, that leek shouldn't be here or in existence..._

He heard her on the stairway in an annoyed voice. "Stupid... bow... be... straight!"

"Do you need help?" He asked while he slowly walked to stairs only to see her struggle with a blue bow in her school uniform.

"No thank you. This bow is hard to put on let alone hard to fix."

"Here, its like a tie."

Right as his hand was about to touch the bow, she slapped it away and backed away only to trip on the stairs.

"Ow..."

"Ah! Here, let me..."

"T-thank you." She said with a sigh. "I feel stupid today..."

"Don't worry. We all feel stupid... most of the time."

She felt Rin and Len's presence and pointed at them with a yell.

"You two better hurry or no desserts for a week!"

* * *

><p>They walked into the city; people buying clothes for cosplays, tourists enjoying the figures on sale, and streets filled with the sounds of the cars and chatter of the people.<p>

"Is this always what it is?"

"Pretty much. It's busy and filled with not only anime but with-"

"Great foooood!" Finished Rin and Len.

She sighed and looked around for a bathroom to use. "I'll be back. Forgot to use the bathroom at home. Be back here around 8 ok?"

They nodded and left for the big city to find interesting things for it was still 6 o'clock.

Kiri strolled alone while Rin and Len found their favorite snacks: Orange ice cream and Banana slushy.

_Man these streets are busier than New York. More things to sell at least._

While he was lost in thoughts, he bumped into a red-haired girl who carried a travel pack with her and was on her cellphone.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" He asked.

He picked up her cellphone and saw her. Her eyes were bright red and her face somehow looked innocent.

"It's ok. I was on my phone. Thank you though."

"! That school uniform. Do you go to Voca High?"

"Hm? Oh yes. I just transferred here from another school. My name is Teto. Teto Kasane and you are?"

"Kiri. Kiri Wakana. I happen to come from America."

"Ahhh! No way! How is like over there?"

"It's-"

"Ah! Kiri-kun, there you are!" Interrupted Miku.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend as well?" Teto asked.

"I-I'm not dating him or anything! We're partners for the upcoming project."

"Voca High correct?"

"Huh? Yes. Are you new? I've never seen you during the first day."

"Teto Kasane."

"Miku Hatsune."

"Cute name. I like it!"

_That's what I'm saying._

"Thank you and so is yours!"

_Aaaand kiss._

"Ah, it's almost seven-fifty! Do you want to walk with us? We're going to school along with my niece and nephew."

"Sure! It's nice to meet new people!"

"Oh that's right! I have to get them from their food place. Be right back!"

She quickly ran to a shop filled with candy and snacks for passing students.

"You and her fit quite well Kiri! I'm jealous of you cute couples!"

"W-we're not boyfriend or girlfriend or anything at all! Just... partners. Yea, partners!"

"Then why the blush and stutter?"

She giggled cutely and a crashing sound was heard in the shop that Miku went into. A screwam was soon heard and sounded familiar to Kiri.

"That voice...! Teto, get the police in case it gets out of hand. Hurry!"

She rushed out to the crowd to find the nearest police officers while he quickly ran inside to see what the commotion was.

As he entered into the shop, he saw Len with a bruise on his cheek and Rin trying to help him up. A teenager, who was about Kiri's age, was holding tightly and pulling Miku's wrist. He was an athletic boy who had a bag that held a shinai (kendo bamboo sword) and kendo gear. Apparently, there was another one that dropped from his bag so he grabbed it and charged at him. He saw him at the right time to let go of her wrist and grab his as well to block it.

"So you're the new guy that's trying to steal her huh? Too bad! She's still mine!"

He pushed Kiri to where his shinai was in the air but somehow, Kiri was fast and quicker than he was. He felt an urge, an adrenaline which helped him back to his feet, parrying his next attack and went for the hand and next his head.

The boy let out a painful grunt as well as offensive words. "So... you actually know kendo, American. I expected you to be weak like all of those in your homeland!"

He dropped the shinai and replied back "There's a saying back in my hometown: looks are deceiving so never judge first before a challenge."

As soon as he turned around to help Miku, he yelled, "No... I will not let an American beat me!"

He took his opportunity and rushed straight for Kiri but he was suddenly pushed so that he would avoid the hit. A loud smack was heard and "gasps" were heard. He looked to see who was hit and anger purged into him when he saw Miku with a red mark on her right bone cheek. The boy quickly escaped the scene with his bag but still left the remaining shinai there.

"Kiri-kun! Are you ok?!"

Teto came at his side but was horrified at Miku.

"I'm... ok but what's important is to help Miku-chan and the others. You go help Len-kun and Rin-chan and I'll help Miku-chan. Where's the nearest hospital?"

* * *

><p>At the nearest hospital, the doctor told Kiri and the other she will be fine and the bruise will heal over time with some medicine gel.<p>

"You can go in the room now. She will be fine and the police are filing a report against that boy. He isn't old enough to get arrested but his family will be fined for public disorder."

"Thank you doctor. Oh and here is the money."

"Don't worry about that. Her sister already paid the fine."

"Sister?"

_Oh crap._

He and the others ran inside to see Miku with a bandage across her face and Luka, terrified of the accident and tears letting out of her eyes.

"Oh Kiri. Lin. Ren." She said as she wiped her eyes to show them no worry.

"And who is this?"

"Teto Kasane, sensei...?"

"Luka is fine, thank you. I'm... sorry if I rushed here before you. Soon as i got the call, i had to come her as soon as possible." she said. As she got up, she saw the time and noticed that she was going to be late for work.

"I need to go to class now and Kiri?"

"Y-yes?"

"Make sure she stays home for today along with you two. Teto, since you are kind of in this mess as well, you can stay with them. I hope to see you all tomorrow." she ordered.

"And again, Kiri?"

"Yes?"

"...Thank you. You were brave for her." she said gratefully as she left for school.

"So... only you two don't know about him..."

"It's about time you explained to us, Miku-chan!"

"Seriously! That guy was just an arse!"

"Arse?"

"It's... an old saying in America." he jokingly said.

She giggled weakly as he hoped she would to cheer her up.

"His name is Takeshi Shun. He... was my..."

She looked at them with teary eyes as she tried not to think of the past.

"He... was my... boyfriend. In middle school."

Kiri was amazed and so was Teto.

_That... jerk. No damn way. Just no damn way. That jerk is a complete son of a-_

"He... wasn't like that before we met up. He was a lot like you Kiri. Kind and humorous, always listened to me and I would do the same..."

Tears fell down her eyes. Rin and Len sat by her to comfort her.

"But he... he changed. For the week after we decided to date, he recently joined kendo and was placed first for every tournament held in Japan. That was when he changed into the boy I did not know. He was... different, treated me differently, talked to other girls when I was around and then, he went too far." She breathed for air after explaining much of her past.

"A random boy just came up to ask me for directions and he lost it. He was beaten to a pulp and was never seen again. I moved here to attend this school and be with nee-san and nii-san. That was before I met you, Kiri-kun."

"… I see."

There was silence but was broken by Teto.

"Shall... we go to your house? Its best to rest over there."

"Yes. Thank you. There is another route to my house but it's quite long. I don't... want to walk the regular route anymore."

They nodded and walked out the hospital.

* * *

><p>They soon were standing in front of her house, waited for her to unlock it, and went inside to rest. It was five in the afternoon. Dinner was still made by Miku and they went back to their old selves as soon as it was served.<p>

It was almost midnight, Rin and Len were laughing in the bathroom, Teto setting up her bed in their bedroom and again, Kiri and Miku were alone in her room.

She tried to smear the gel onto her bruise but stings every time she touches it. Kiri offered his help and she gladly accepted.

"Here, this might sting."

"I've noticed."

They both chuckled, hoping to comfort her as best as he can. The bruise still stung her but she was fine when he applied it.

_**It's cold in here but his hands are... warm. Weird.**_

He saw her staring eyes and a pleased smile on her face and asked "What's wrong? Does it sting badly?" he said, sarcastically.

She regained her conscious and replied "No, its fine. It doesn't really sting at all. Not anymore. Nope." She blushed when she said finished her sentence.

As he was finished smearing the gel completely on the bruise, he apologized. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not going with you. It might have been worse or so but at least this bruise wouldn't be here."

"Then you would get a bruise... stupid."

"That's fine with me as long as that guy backs off."

She giggled but asked him a question that he never wondered before. "Do you know... kendo perhaps?"

"No and that's what he said. What is it? It is like a samurai sport from what I've heard."

"Yes. The shinai isn't hard to break but to leave a bruise. I was surprised to know that you actually can do kendo, Kiri-kun."

"I... don't know how to actually. Adrenaline just came over me. I've never felt that before. Not once."

"You should join it."

"Then what? Kick your ex's butt?"

"If you can."

They laughed this time and she was already back to her old self. Teto came in and told them that it was time to sleep since tomorrow is still school day. While they were readying to sleep, she asked why he slept next to him yesterday night.

"They told me to. I-I tried my best saying no but they wouldn't let me."

"I see. T-thank you and sorry if that leek hurts. I'll tell you how I got it someday. And Kiri-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I... never mind."

"What?"

"Nope, I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now."

"Would you rather want desserts or my words?"

"Touché."

"Is that another American saying?"

"Yes."

She giggled, said good night and turned off the lights.

_At least she's back to normal. At least that jerkbag doesn't go to school with us._

He looked at Miku's face, then her bruise.

_Why was I angry? I feel like it's my fault. But right now, I feel like crap._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! A rival shows up and Teto! Gotta love that red hair and eyes! Fans, let your love war begin! Mwahahaha! Just kidding. Just so you know, the <strong>_**bold and italics **_**are Miku's thoughts and the ex has nothing, I repeat, nothing with vocaloids. Just another character that I made up. I am researching names and honorifics to give a feeling of "Japan" thing. I don't want them to say "Oh, our sister will become a great wife yadda yadda" its too boring so only Japanese honorifics are typed and nothing else (not even "baka", "kawaii", or any other words). Thank you for reading this and I do know it was long but it was well worth typing.**

**P.S. I will try to find and fix errors. Any help is appreciated and will be taken.**


	4. One More Day

**Hello there! Sorry for the late chapter, homework is getting in the of my story time but that's not going to stop me from typing this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was 2 am and Kiri woke up to a cry next to his bed on the floor. He quickly rose up to see Miku heavily breathing, tightly holding the covers and kicking the blankets.<p>

"Papa...papa...! Papa!"

She was panicking more than crying and he tried to comfort her as best as he can. As soon she calmed down, he fixed her bed and covered her with blankets once more.

It was 6 am, the alarm clock rang loudly and so did another in Rin and Len's room.

"Goooood morning!" She said as she stretched out and yawned.

"It's...morning already?"

"Yes and wake up if you want pancakes with sausage and eggs again. Besides, we're running out of eggs and there won't be anymore today." She said in a cutely way.

He looked at her bruise to see it slightly gone but still has its color.

She saw his eyes and wasn't quite sure if he was looking at her face or the bruise.

"W-what are looking at..."

"Bah! I'm sorry! I'm just worried about... you know."

She slightly touched her bruise only to feel it hurt a little and asked him for help to apply it again.

As soon as his hand touched her cheeks, the same warm feeling came over her.

_**Again... is it cold in here or...! No! Don't think about that! Don't!**_

She blushed bright crimson and tried hard not to think about that "thought".

"What's wrong?" he asked.

_**Oh no! He saw, didn't he!? Think of something else! Think! Think! Ah!**_

"Sorry! Just thought about Tuesday night. You know, before you slept..."

_**Well... that thought just had to come up.**_

Surprised, he quickly explained why he slept on her bed Tuesday night, hopefully not to get hit by that leek.

"Oh. I see..." She said as she looked on the ground. She mustered all of her courage and asked the one question that could not be asked before.

"Kiri?"

"Yes?"

She looked at the ground, hoping to not let out tears and that he doesn't see it.

"What... What's it..."

She slowly breathed in and out.

"What's it like... to have a father?"

"Well... I don't know about you-"

"Just answer it please."

He looked at her eyes. They were filled with sorrow that is easily covered up by her bright mood and smile.

"Alright then. Having a dad is... well not that bad actually."

"Bad? What kind of bad?"

"Well from you-" He paused to gather his thoughts. "Dads are usually protective of their daughters and well, to make sure to go out with the right guy, I suppose."

"And what about you?"

"Dads from me, well they always play ball with us, always telling us to grow up tough and big but he wasn't like that. He was a great teacher who taught Japanese in high school. People respected him and so did I."

She looked at the ground, imagining how much fun it would having a father by her side. She held her tears as well.

Kiri asked "So what about your mom? Do you live here alone?"

She shook to the question. She didn't think much of he rmother at all.

"Luka-chan said that our mom died by giving birth to me."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry for asking."

He scratched his head and looked at the time. It was 7 am.

"Ah crap. It's almost time for school."

"Heh, you're right. They can make breakfast on their own but for Teto and you..."

She never knew what Teto liked for breakfast but she came bursting in at the right moment.

"Ah Miku! It-" She stopped and stared at the ground for some odd reason. Miku looked at the spot to where she was staring and saw her hand on Kiri's.

She said with a cheeky smile "Well, well. It's not like you two to get up early together and practice this early in the morning."

Miku turned bright red and stuttered "S-shut up! He woke me up to make breakfast for the two of you and if you want some, I-I suggest you-you shush!"

Teto ran out of the room, giggling.

"Wait, you still don't know what she wants."

"I want French bread with milk!"

"Why should I make some for you!?"

"Because you should!"

Miku sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Let's just go. We're going to be late for school now. Oh and we need to start on the project. We only have one more day."

Surprised, she forgot all about the project. This day and the next is their only chance to finish their song.

"Ah! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" She yelled as she was getting her leek and smacked him across the face.

* * *

><p>It was 8 am and they got there as fast as they can. Taxies in the city was hard to call for and to use.<p>

They hurried to the gate as it was slowly closing.

With all her might, Miku yelled "Stop!"

Luckily, they heard her and stopped the gate.

"Miku-san, don't be late for class. Your sister can get cranky sometimes about you!"

"Yes and thank you!"

"Your sister, Miku-chan?"

"Yes, you'll see her!" She said with a bright smile.

_**Hopefully, you'll actually believe that we are sisters.**_

* * *

><p>The time was 8:10 as they made it in time but they all entered into the door, creating a ruckus and tripping.<p>

"Miku-chan... you really need to wake up early as possible. Be glad you're lucky that the bell hasn't rang."

She shook her head and sighed. As soon as she was going to say something, a man with blue hair came in, holding a bento and a thermos.

"Luka- Oh, hi Miku-chan. You're late again I see."

"Kaito-kun..."

"Lin and Ren, I expect you to be good in high school now that you transferred here and who is this?"

"Teto Kasane."

"Nice to meet you and who is this gentleman? Your boyfriend?"

Teto blushed bright crimson and quickly stuttered "N-n-no he's not! He's a f-friend! That's all!"

Luka couldn't hold back and joined the conversation to tease Miku. "But I thought he was your boyfriend, Miku."

Miku tried not to blush. "He's just a friend! Besides, he's... he's..." She went completely clueless about her next words.

Kaito stopped at the right moment and remembered what he was in the class for.

"Ah, here Luka. You forgot about this at home."

"Thank you, Kaito. Always so sweet."

They gave a quick kiss and off he went.

* * *

><p>After class, Luka wanted Kiri and Miku to talk with something. The others were waiting outside for them.<p>

"So Kiri, have you thought about joining kendo?"

"Why should I?"

"Miku here said you had good skills along with Teto and my kids."

"And when did you hear that?"

"While you went to the bathroom."

He looked at Miku and she mouthed words at him "She forced me too."

"Well, depends if I can enter."

"Don't worry. You'll be in the club in no time!"

He sighed since he had no choice. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yay! Oh and give this to the kendo teacher."

It was the same bento but with leftovers that still looked fresh.

"Wait, are you saying-"

"Shush. Go. Shoo. I have another class coming in."

As soon as they were exiting the doorway, they heard "Good luck, Kiri!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem! Well then. Homework is becoming a PAIN in the arse lately but that won't stop me! Oh and by the way, since coming up with chapters for two stories are fun but takes a lot of time, I will continue my other story and hopefully finish that asap! Don't worry, I will try my best to make new chapters for this as well but will take long for one chapter to come out so be patient about this! Thank you for taking your time to read this!<strong>


End file.
